


shining so brightly, the sun is ashamed to rise and be

by hamifihekrix



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (just), Adorable pairing, F/F, Kissing, cafe date, i love these two so much they're so underappreciated, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: after dealing with the life fibers and ragyo kiryuin, mako mankanshoku and ryuko matoi are set to go on a date together at a local cafe
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 13





	shining so brightly, the sun is ashamed to rise and be

Ryuko Matoi stands alone in front of the cafe that she had agreed to meet her friend, and crush, Mako Mankanshoku at. Of course, as is natural for Mako, she’s half an hour late. Of course, as soon as this is acknowledged, Ryuko sees her head pop around the street corner across the street.

“Ryuko!!!!” It seems that Mako had seen Ryuko as well, indicated by how she’s running full speed right towards her. Colliding with Ryuko, Mako envelops her with a tight hug.

“The clock in our house was running late, and I didn’t realize for a while, which is why I’m not late and you’re actually early!” Mako says as if it's word-vomit.

“I’ll take your word for it, dumbass.” Ryuko replies, smiling.

“Now, we’ve talked about this Ryuko, that’s not very nice!”

“Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna get going or what?”

“Of course! The food here is wonderful, and they have this great bubble tea, and the staff are so nice, and the bathrooms are really well kept! They don’t at all smell like a public bathroom!” 

Ryuko giggles ever-so-slightly. 

“All right, then. I guess we chose the right spot for our date.” 

“This is a date then? I know I called it a date when I first asked you but I just wanted to check since I didn’t know if you felt the same.” 

“Yes, yes, I think it’s a date! Of course I do.”

“That’s good then! I’ve had a crush on you for, umm… ever?”

“You’ll have a good time, then.”

“Well, I don’t want you to think you can’t have a good time too, even if I’m the one being indulged here I still want you to enjoy yourself, I won’t have a good time if you’re not having a good ti-”

“Of course I’m going to have a good time! It’s as if I have to spell everything out for you... “ Ryuko sighs. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while too, ok? I only realized it lately, since I was so distracted by all the bullshit with the Life Fibers, but I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time, too.”

Mako’s entire face goes blood red.

“Anyway, let’s go order something.” Ryuko finishes. 

The pair enter the cafe. Mako runs up to the menu behind the counter, and begins listing all of the items that she’d like to eat, which is coincidentally all of them.

“Ryuko, you’re paying for this, right?” 

Ryuko sighs, and lets out a resigned, “Yeah.” She can see the excitement burst throughout the muscles on Mako’s face. It’s cute, she thinks, which makes this all worth it. 

“I’ll have one of everything, please!” says Mako, loud enough where it wouldn’t be too much of a mistake to assume she was in some kind of danger if you heard her voice from afar.

The two find somewhere to sit, and begin to wait for the colossal amount of food coming their way. The funny thing is that Ryuko doesn’t even doubt that Mako can eat all of it. She’s seen Mako at dinnertime, and it is incredibly scary.

“So how are you feeling about this, Ryuko? I hope I’m not intimidating you, I wouldn’t want that at all!” says Mako.

“I’m feeling fine. You’re the one who looks like you’re worried about being here.” Ryuko replies. 

Mako is sweating very heavily, and Ryuko knows that she speaks faster the more anxious she is. Mako is not one to hide that she’s anxious very well, as she usually does the exact opposite.

“It’s not very nice of you to point that out, actually, Ryuko! Don’t you know that you’re not supposed to comment on a girl when she’s anxious!!”

“You made that up, didn’t you?

“Of course not! I am aware of only the realest of the real sayings!!”

Ryuko knows that, in fact, she was not aware of only the “realest of the real” sayings, as she knows almost no actual sayings. Imagining random sayings that support what she’s trying to say out of thin air is one of her talents. Also, Ryuko is a girl, and she has never heard that before.

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Always! I have never been wrong before, ever! Like, if I were to say that I liked you, I would not be wrong! I would even go as far to say that I like, like you, and I still wouldn’t be wrong!”

That catches Ryuko off guard, and she blushes slightly. Ryuko isn’t one to get overly flustered at compliments, but she does blush easily. Especially when the girl she has a huge crush on reciprocates those feelings.  
Before Ryuko can think of a way to reply to Mako without coming off as flustered, the food the two of them ordered gets here. The scale of Mako’s food to Ryuko’s food would easily make one wonder if Ryuko had actually ordered anything at all. That does not necessarily mean that Ryuko will be finishing her food before Mako, however, as Mako essentially begins inhaling her food the second it arrives here. All conversation the two were having previous to the food’s arrival immediately disappeared out of Mako’s head, with her brain only able to focus on the food directly in front of her. 

Ryuko, on the other hand, is anxious that she isn’t being substantial enough, and as such is eating at a normal pace for someone deep inside their own head. I should have thought up some fun conversation topics before coming here, she thinks. I’m being boring, she thinks. Though it had only been a fraction of a minute, Mako was already done. This surprising sight snapped Ryuko out of her own head, replacing her worries with pure astonishment at Mako.

“You’ve hardly eaten anything! Is something wrong?” Mako comments without even acknowledging how much food she had just eaten in such a small amount of time.

“Of course not! Everything’s fine.” Ryuko says, somewhat stubborn.

“Now, don’t be like that! If something’s wrong on our date, I feel as if it is my duty to make everything right!”

“I’m serious! Everything is fine. You just eat way too fast, I’m eating at a normal pace.”

“Huh, really?”

Ryuko laughs slightly, nodding her head. Mako’s cluelessness is as adorable to Ryuko as ever. 

Mako looks at Ryuko, wondering what had happened, but decides not to question it. Ryuko is laughing, which makes Mako happy. 

“How was your food?” Ryuko asks Mako, the smile on her face contrasting what she looked like mere moments ago. 

“You know what, I don’t think they were generous enough.” Mako disappointedly shakes her head. 

“They gave you a mountain of food! How could they have been more generous?? You probably ate their entire stock of food!”

“I don’t think that’s true, it would be very sad if that was all the food they had, because that was not even close to a lot of food!”

Ryuko blushes at the pure power of Mako’s eating ability, her imagination going slightly more wild than she would have liked. 

“Hey, Ryuko, are you gonna eat that?” Mako asks as innocently as she can.

“Yes, of course I am! You can have a little bit if you want, but not too much!” As soon as Ryuko said that, she had a feeling she was going to regret saying anything at all.

Ryuko’s suspicions were proven right near-instantly when Mako takes Ryuko’s entire plate and eats everything on it.

Mako lets out a burp, before saying, “Thanks, Ryuko!”

“No problem,” Ryuko mumbles out, clearly having a problem with the fact that she now has no lunch.

“Do you wanna go somewhere? I am fine with staying here but going for a walk with you sounds more fun! Plus, I would rather us not kiss in public like this! Except I didn’t say that, and you didn’t hear it!”

“Kiss... ?” Ryuko looks dumbfounded.

“I said you didn’t hear anything! Now, would you like to go somewhere else or not??”

“Sure, why not? Let’s go on a walk,” says Ryuko, confident that she did not make it obvious that she would really like to kiss Mako. 

“Let’s go, then! You’re finished eating, so there’s no reason to hesitate!”

“Hang on, hang on, I still have to pay!” 

Mako runs out of the cafe, seemingly not hearing what Ryuko had said. Once outside, Mako looks around confused, wondering where Ryuko had gone. She wonders if Ryuko had somehow gotten lost somewhere on their exit. While thinking deeply about what had happened to Ryuko, for longer than she probably should have, Ryuko comes out of the cafe having paid for Mako’s food. 

“Oh, there you are! I thought you had gotten lost!”

“How? I told you two minutes ago that I had to pay for your food.”

“Oh! I guess I didn’t hear you,” Mako says thoughtfully. 

“Well, anyway, do you have an idea of where we’re walking?”

“Of course I do! Has there ever been a time where I haven’t had an incredibly detailed plan? Follow me!” Mako says before running off, away from Ryuko. Not wanting to be left behind, Ryuko chases after her.

“Mako! Hang on, wait up! I thought we were going on a walk!”

Mako suddenly stops, causing Ryuko to collide into her, The two tumble onto the ground, Ryuko on top of Mako. The two look like they could be in bed together. Ryuko, embarrassed, quickly jumps away from Mako, and faces away from Mako.

“I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t mean to do something like that, but with how suddenly you stopped, there wasn’t really anything I-”

Mako interrupts Ryuko by placing her hand on Ryuko’s shoulder. This stuns Ryuko, and causes her to turn around towards Mako. Without hesitation, Mako leans towards Ryuko for a kiss. She pauses for a second, to allow Ryuko time to pull away if she so wished, but during that pause, Ryuko pulls herself closer and puts her lips onto Mako’s, surprising her. The two embrace for a second, and then a second more, and before they know it they’ve been standing there for an entire minute, their lips deeply entwined. 

The two pull apart, looking into each other's eyes harder than ever before. Ryuko can see Mako’s pupils enlarge a hundredfold, as Mako looks at the person that she is deeply in love with.

“I love you,” Ryuko says, only keeping her composure enough to say that one sentence.

“I love you too,” Mako replies, only needing to hear Ryuko mutter that one sentence. 

The two push their lips together a second time, entranced with the feeling of each other. The two find the lips of each other to feel incredibly safe and warm; nothing bad could happen to them while they’re here with each other like this. 

“I would ask if you’d like to continue this at my house, but I don’t think we’d be able to get enough privacy, with how few rooms we have in our house.”

“Do you know anywhere that we could rent a hotel room for the night? I don’t want this to end if it doesn’t have to.” Ryuko sighs with a look of distant longing in her eyes. 

“I think I know a place, and it’s cheap!” 

“Perfect. Lead the way, then.”

Mako begins to walk away, but before she can even take a step, Ryuko grabs her hand and begins walking side-by-side to her. This surprises Mako slightly, but only for a moment. She smiles and grasps Ryuko’s hand back. 

Hand in hand, the two go to find a private hotel. 

The cafe that the two had organized for their date happened to not be too far away from the hotel, which was lucky. Ryuko wonders if Mako suggested this cafe on purpose, knowing that this is how the day would turn out, but dismisses the thought based on her judgment of Mako’s intelligence.

Arriving at the hotel after a walk of blissful silence, Mako walks up to the front desk.

“Would you happen to have any rooms available? And if so, do you have any with a double bed or larger? And if you do, could we have it? This girl here will be paying, of course.” Mako says, pointing at Ryuko.

Slightly intimidated by Mako’s forwardness, the desk-worker nods, gives Mako the key, and reaches their hand out expectantly towards Ryuko. Ryuko understands and puts money in the grasping hand, which allows the two to run off to their room.

Mako strolls past each door, looking at the number on the front of each, before stopping suddenly and proclaiming, “This is the one!”

Sliding the key into the lock, the door opens. Ryuko is astonished that Mako actually managed to figure out which room they were going to be in all by herself. 

Mako slowly walks into the room and sits herself down on the bed. She blushes and says, “Now, let’s get back to where we-” 

Before Mako can even finish that thought, Ryuko collides her lips with Mako’s and brings her as close to her own body as she can. Mako, caught-off guard, doesn’t immediately kiss back. Upon realizing what had happened, Mako retaliates back with double the power. Thus begins a passionate battle of affection. 

Ryuko pins Mako down onto the bed, running her hand through her soft hair. Mako responds by putting her hand on Ryuko’s hips and bringing her even closer. The two let their tongues interact for many moments, letting the moment speak for itself. The two are both experiencing all they could ever want and more.

Ryuko thinks to herself about how soft Mako’s lips are. They are as soft as a freshly washed pillow, and, just like a freshly washed pillow, Ryuko would like to put her face in them for as long as she can.

Mako, on the other hand, is thinking about how badass Ryuko is being by pinning her down like this. Mako secretly wishes Ryuko would go further, but figures that she wouldn’t want things to go too fast. This, in and of itself, is enough to satisfy her for now.

The two realize that they are deeply in love with each other. They have gone long enough where they haven’t been able to concern themselves with thinking about romance, but now that they’re able to enjoy their days to the highest extent, it was really only a matter of time until things ended up like this. Two rambunctious girls having a crush on each other… an ending involving them not kissing wasn’t possible.

In both of their eyes, this is a happy ending.. The two may not have been expecting the night to have gone this way, but neither of them are complaining at all that it did.


End file.
